


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 year old dave, Abuse, Alcohol, Bondage, Child Abuse, Other, drunk bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave has a nightmare and comes to his big bro for comfort, but instead of getting comfort he gets tied to his bed and forced to deal with it himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nightmares

Bro had sent Dave to bed a few hours ago and in that time he drank more than enough to pass out on. Laying on his futon and everything starting to go dark as he started to fade into sleep, that's when he felt it. Something touching his leg. He hesitated to open his eye, thinking it was just some form of nightmare, before he felt it crawl onto him and onto his stomach. The weight was real, not something in his mind. He opened his eyes and sat up ready to fight whatever was on him. The weight fell from the forceful sit up, and hit the ground before it started to sniffle and cry. It was Dave.  
Bro looked down at Dave before starting to yell, "What the fuck lil man? Do you want a sword swung at you? Why the hell are you up?"  
Dave wasn't much older than 3. And now he was looking up at Bro with tears rolling down his cheeks and shaking his head. "Bro-" He whimpered. "Scary."  
So a nightmare? Well kid, right now your my nightmare. Bro thought to himself. At this point Bro couldn't remember a time he fell asleep and didn't have some form of night terror.  
"Well fucking man up kid." He said getting up and picking Dave up by the arm. Dave cried out more at the rough handling as he was carried to his bed and dropped onto it.  
"Everyone has nightmares you ain't special. And you aren't to leave your bed when its bed time. Got it?" He grunted, smacking him across the face before going to grab some stuff from his room. He returned to see Dave shaking on his bed face red from his crying.  
God he looked good like this.  
Bro started tying Dave down to the bed with some rope he had for bondage porn. "Yer gonna stay put until I come get you in the morning. And you'll never wake me up from a nightmare again."  
Dave whimpered as he was forced to lay in his bed with ropes holding him in place.  
"Sleep well kiddo." He said turning and leaving the room again, laying on his futon.  
Dave's crying could be heard from his room, but Bro fell asleep to it like it was some form of lullaby. He'd untie him in the morning, but for now, this was lil mans special punishment.


End file.
